Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results/2013
< back to the main Previous Results page This is a list of all battles in 2013. Austin Carter ' (36 votes) 'Teenager (7 votes) Giant spike ball ' (52 votes) 'Big Daddy (8 votes) Blue ' (30 votes) 'Blue slimes & Slime creatures & Slime traps (2 votes) Water slime (1 vote) Blue ' (10 votes) 'Rex209 Blue & Orange (6 votes) Mercenaries (5 votes) Doctor Nastidious (3 votes) Rex209 Professor (2 vote) Green (1 vote) Professor (0 votes) Rex209 ' (15 votes) 'Proto-Suit (9 votes) Right eye ' (7 votes) 'Robot eyes & Left eye (3 votes) Eyeballs (1 votes) Red eyeballs (0 votes) Nitrome Towers (NMD) ' (15 votes) 'Mewtube (5 votes) Blue & Scientist ' (8 votes) 'Parasite & Moon and Mecha Saur (6 votes) Big Daddy & Crusher Guardian & Squish block and Angry heads and Cat & Owl and Nitrome Boss (1 vote) Nose & Snot and Red warthog serpent and Tank (0 votes) Trolls (Square Meal) (12 votes) Mountain Troll (6 votes) Cave Trolls (1 vote) Trolls (Icebreaker) (0 votes) Nose (12 votes) Right eye (11 votes) Severed foot (0 vote) Professor (10 votes) Austin Carter & Justin Bennet (6 votes) Teenager (1 vote) Missile launcher (11 votes) Mines (Canary) (3 votes) Dynamite (Cave Chaos) & Rocket (Nitrome Must Die) & Rocket jump (0 votes) ' Rocket' (9 votes) ' Banana bomb' (7 votes) ' Bang' (2 votes) ' Nitrome' & ' Mine' (1 vote) ' Cluster bomb' & ' Homing missile' (0 votes) Rocket jump (10 votes) Rockets (Bullethead) & Rocket man (3 votes) Jumbo rockets (2 votes) Homing rockets & Two-legged rocket cannons & Rocket cages (1 vote) Rockets (Fat Cat) & Wooden rocket (0 votes) Missile launcher (23 votes) Missiles (1 vote) Dynamite (Cave Chaos) (13 votes) Dynamite (Mutiny)& Dynamite (The Bucket) (3 votes) Canary - 8 (1st) Test Subject series (5 votes) & Final Ninja (5 votes) (2nd) Mutiny - 2 votes (3rd) Space Hopper (1 vote), Rush (1 vote), Nitrome Must Die (1 vote) Mega Mash (1 vote), and Fault Line (1 vote) (4th) Hot Air (0 votes), Worm Food (0 votes), and B.C. Bow Contest (0 votes) (5th) Raven clan (12 votes) Hunter clan (2 votes) First clan & Elder clan (2 votes) Red clan (0 votes) Shopkeepers (Steamlands) & Shopkeeper (Icebreaker) (9 votes) Shopkeeper (Blast RPG) (0 votes) King Cloud (16 votes) Pirate cloud (11 votes) Colour Blind (23 votes) Rainbogeddon (8 votes) Demolition crew (22 votes) Chiseler (4 votes) & ' Giant worm' (4 votes) Left eye (12 votes) Hot Air's wife (8 votes) Right eye (12 votes) Hot Air (character) (7 votes) Vikings (12 votes) Pirates (4 votes) Alien lasers (7 votes) Cutting lasers (2 votes) Lasers (Test Subject series) (2 votes) Lasers (Fat Cat) (2 votes) Lasers (Scribble) (2 votes) Laser traps (1 votes) 7th Hot laser beams (1 votes) 8th Lasers (Toxic) (1 votes) 9th Green electricity beams (1 votes) 10th Lasers (Fault Line) (0 votes) Green (11 votes) Swindler (character) (7 votes) Mint Choc(olate) Chip (10 votes) Bubble Gum (5 votes) Chocolate (4 votes) Vanilla (3 votes) Strawberry (1 votes) Sorbet (0 votes) Skeleton (Numbskull) (10 votes) Skeletons (Small Fry) (7 votes) Skeletons (Double Edged) (6 votes) Skeletons (Blast RPG) (0 votes) Skeleton (Tiny Castle) (0 votes) Plunger (character) (15 votes) Turner (7 votes) Gun-Brick (character) (0 votes) (16 votes) (4 votes) Green enzymes (19 votes) Plant slimes (3 votes) Slimes (Turnament) (3 votes) Green slimes (Twin Shot) (1 vote) Venus fly trap (13 votes) Chimp (4 votes) Snot (3 votes) Billy (1 vote) Angry heads (15 votes) Ribbit (5 votes) Blue enzymes (16 votes) Green enzymes (2 votes) Orange enzymes (2 votes) Wizard (Tiny Castle) (12 votes) Wizard (Magic Touch) (4 votes) Young Norse warrior (12 votes) Warrior (4 votes) Zapo (9 votes) Chiseler (3 votes) Rusty (2 votes) Walking robots (1 vote) Robot traps (0 votes) Chiseler (9 votes) Giant worm (4 votes) Takeshi & Takeshi (13 votes) Hot Air & wife & Jr (4 votes) Lee Nicklen (4 votes) Dave Cowen (1 votes) Basic employees (10 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (4 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (7 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (6 votes) Blue (8 votes) Green (4 votes) Super Feed Me (8 votes) Nitrome Touchy (6 votes) Ice Breaker iOS (3 votes) Spider robots (10 votes) Spiders (Turnament) (7 votes) Spider traps (4 votes) Spider (Dangle) (3 votes) Spiders (J-J-Jump) (2 votes) Spiders (Graveyard Shift) (1 vote) Spiders (Pest Control) (0 vote) Spiders (Feed Me) (0 votes) Ice cream characters (10 votes) Moon (3 votes) Stretchy dog (3 votes) Squid (1 votes)